Liu Feng
Liu Feng (onyomi: Ryū Hō) was the adopted son of Liu Bei, and served as a general in Liu Bei's army during the end of the Eastern Han Dynasty of China. He was executed by his furious father as he had refused to send reinforcements to Guan Yu at Fan Castle, causing his death. Roles in Games In Warriors Orochi 2, Liu Feng serves as Xing Cai's replacement officer when players assume the latter's role. He also does this for Liu Shan in the third title. Voice Actors *Yoshiya Naruke - Sangokushi Legion Quotes *"The land is currently divided into three domains. We must work hard in order to unify them." *"The victory at Fan Castle has changed our destiny... At least that’s how I feel about it." Historical Information Liu Feng was the son of the Kou clan of Luohou and nephew to the Liu clan of Changsha, and thus possessed ties to the imperial clan. Liu Bei adopted him while in Jingzhou because he did not presently have an heir. Liu Feng served as a general in his army and was known for his martial ability and outstanding strength. When Liu Bei marched on Liu Zhang, Liu Feng commanded with Zhuge Liang and Zhang Fei and was victorious in battle. Afterward he was promoted to General of the Gentlemen of the Household Who Assists the Army and Magistrate of Central Langjiang. Later Meng Da was prepared to attack Shangyong, but Liu Bei doubted his ability to handle the battle on his own. In AD 219 he sent Feng to aid him, but Shen Dan of Shangyong surrendered without a conflict. Feng’s appointment was changed to General Who Assists the Army. When Guan Yu had had encircled Fancheng and Xiangyang, he repeatedly called on Feng and Da, commanding them to send reinforcements to aid in the siege. Both declined, reasoning that the mountains of their commandery had been hemmed in, and they could not break free. As the battle drew on, Guan Yu was ultimately defeated and executed, to the outrage of Liu Bei. The dynamic between Feng and Da soon became adversarial, and Feng advised his father to send troops to suppress Da. Meng Da grew resentful over this and defected to Cao Cao, along with Shen Dan, Shen Yi, thus ceding several territories. Received warmly by his new allies, Meng Da was given a post of command, and returned to attack Liu Feng- forcing him to withdraw to Chengdu. In Chengdu, at the advice of Zhuge Liang, Liu Bei ordered Liu Feng to commit suicide. While the severity of the order was likely influenced in part by his failures not only to Guan Yu and the loss of his territory, but also very likely due to the possible political threat he posed to Liu Shan, Liu Bei’s biological son and heir as of AD 219. In the end, Liu Feng thus died in AD 220, at Liu Bei’s command. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Liu Feng's role as an early member of Liu Bei's is further expanded in the novel. At Bowang Slope, he and Guan Ping were responsible for setting fire to the battlefield. Despite his military prowess, Guan Yu was noted to have been against Liu Feng's adoption after Liu Shan's birth due to the family turmoil that Liu Biao suffered. When Liao Hua arrived from Maicheng seeking reinforcements, Liu Feng initially wanted to help his foster uncle, but Meng Da reminded the young general of Guan Yu's earlier disdain and the difficulty of the task. Thanks to Meng Da's words, Liu Feng reluctantly refused the request. Shortly after Guan Yu's death, Liu Feng and Meng Da were held accountable for not sending aid, but the latter had already surrendered to Wei at this point. An enraged Liu Bei eventually forced Liu Feng to prove his loyalty by defeating Meng Da, and Liu followed his father's wishes and prepared to fight at Shangyong. During the conflict, Liu was ambushed by Xu Huang and Xiahou Shang. Shen Dan, who remained in Shangyong, deserted Shu back to Wei. With no other alternative, Liu Feng returned to Chengdu and was sentenced to death. On his way to the execution grounds, an adviser of Liu Bei attempted to stop the execution citing that Meng Da attempted to convince Liu Feng to defect, but he killed the messenger and tore the letter into pieces as a response. When Liu Bei heard of this, he immediately attempted to retract his order, but Liu Feng's head was brought in before the order could be stopped. Gallery Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters